conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vereva/Eidriel
|capital = none |largestcity = New Mekyrus |othercity = Baraquish, Bellaregia Mekyrus, Orlinse |demonym = Eidrielite |population = estimated 10,000,000+ |demographics = all races, percentages unknown |language = Lindjerblau*, Bevesdani, Lingua Franca *This language is used only by scholars in the ruins |currency = Aifa leaf |religions = none |holidays = none |technology = |anthem = none |motto = none |animal = none |plant = none |formed = from Baraquish, Hyldia and Itanstale during the Cultural Renaissance |founded = Year 1,563 EAB |fragmented = |reorganized = Year 7,735 EAB |dissolved = Year 10,005 EAB |restored = mid-19,000s |allies = unaffiliated |enemies = unaffiliated |imports = |exports = |taxrate = |continent = Almsaunde |borders = Bevesta, Central Ocean, Phoenix Ocean, Trade Ocean |water = Diedun River, Fountains at Mekyrus, Gobdiw River, River Rovëblau |landforms = Dundugoras, Treant Rain Forest }} General : See also: Eidriel Eidriel (pronounced: AY-dree-uhl; /ˈaɪdʁɪəl/), formerly the Kingdom of Eidriel was a constitutional monarchy made of stationary and semi-nomadic tribes. The country was composed of the two symbiotic races, the Giants and the Gnomes before its fall to Bevesta in the Heaven's War, circa 19005, which led to the extinction of the two inhabitant races. Ordered by the Centurion, the ruins of the civilization were left alone after the close of the war, citing that the land was a holy place for the world to remember what happens when war is waged. By 19800, most evidence of the civilization diluted as the lands were taken back by the flora and fauna. The last of the visible ruins are of the Metropolis of Itanstale, a city once upon a light cliff that was blasted into the sea with Bevesdane majick and of the Fortress of Baraquish, the fabled city enclosed by untoppable walls. Since then, Eidriel had become a scholarly mecca to all anthropologists in Vereva. Modernly, the lands of Eidriel are a neutral political zone under no one country's jurisdiction. The lack of established law in the lands attract many peoples wanting to start a new life, especially those of more questionable backgrounds. Geography Climate The climate of Eidriel ranges from very humid, arid and dry in the east to moderate in the west. This is only compounded by Eidriel's position as the second most eastern nation, making it face closer the Diurnal Eye. Important cities : Main: Baraquish : Main: Bellaregia : Main: Itanstale : Main: Mekyrus : Main: Orlinse Five great metroplises once stood proud in the lands of Eidriel, each were the architectural marvels of their time. Many of the cities fell violently to ruins in Heaven's War and were further lost to time as the flora and fauna took back the lands over a 1000 year period. Today, three of the great cities exist as excavation and anthropological sites to the world's scholars, while the other two host ex-patriots from around the world. Ancient Eidriel Government of Ancient Eidriel : Main: Government of Ancient Eidriel Ancient Eidriel was a constitutional monarchy, that is to say, a country led by a member of the royal family who upheld the laws of a written constitution. Alike the government of Kahrim, the leader was never chosen by the people, though the people had direct and equal voices in the way the country was run. Culture Uniquely, the hierarchy of Ancient Eidriel was maternal. The Eidrielite queen ran the country and women and wives were seen as the heads of household. It was extremely rare and socially backwards to have a male standing as a figure of moral, social or political leadership. Cuisine Cuisine of Ancient Eidriel was minimal and basic, due to the inherent vegetarianism of the Giants and the Gnomes' symbiotic nature. Language : Main: Lindjerblau language : Main: Ji Vei language Scholar's Eidriel Dangers and protection Finds See also * Countries of Vereva * Giants * Gnomes * Goverment of Eidriel * Great Continent * Heaven's War * Ji Vei * Lindjerblau language Category:Vereva Category:Eidriel Category:Vereva Category:Eidriel